


Stargazing

by RileySavage7



Series: Celestial Love Affair [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School, Teenage!Charlynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Summer is ending and nothing gold can stay.Or,The third and final part of my teenage CharLynch AUniverse.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my brand of trash can fire fiction. 
> 
> This was so much fun to write - the whole teenage CharLynch thing is so cute that I can't help myself 
> 
> If you're a frequent reader of my stuff, you'll know that all of it is inspired by music - loads and loads of music. 
> 
> This one is no different.

**_March 2nd 2018_ **

Becky whined when Charlotte pulled away from their kiss. The blonde pressed a peck against her girlfriend’s forehead. The two had been making out in the backseat of Becky’s mom’s car in a deserted parking lot. It wasn’t exactly romantic, but it was the first time they were alone together. 

“Come on Charlotte, don’t be like that”. Becky played with the soft hairs by the other girl’s neck.

“I wanna make out, but can we maybe just... talk?”. Charlotte thumbed along Becky’s jaw. “It’s just that I don’t exactly have people in my life I can talk to”

Becky stared intently at her girlfriend – noticing all the emotions displayed in her sparkling eyes. And sure, she could have probably said a million different, better things – but she simply whispered “You have me now”.

So Charlotte got to talking. She revealed her hopes, and dreams and fears – and all the problems Becky never knew she had. And Becky couldn’t solve them, but she could listen. She could offer advice. She could wipe away Charlotte’s tears. She could do that for her girl – so she did.

“I’m sorry for babbling on about all this...” Charlotte said at one point.

“Are you kidding? I love listening to you”. Becky had an adoring smile on her face. “And I’ll always be there for you – remember that”. 

Charlotte held Becky’s gaze for a few long seconds before leaning in to kiss her again. She takes the ginger’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged at it. “I’m so glad I have you”. The blonde pulled away and gave a sad smile. “But this is me we’re talking about so, nothing good stays”

The ginger girl sighed, but managed a smile. “You’re so cute – with your pretty eyes” she said as she carded her fingers through the blonde’s hair.

“I bet you say that to all the girls”.

“None of the girls look like you babe”, Becky said in her Irish drawl, taking Charlotte’s hand in hers.

“What’s that song?”, Charlotte asked suddenly, perking up in her seat..

“The one playing? That’s Patience by GnR... Uh... Guns ‘n Roses”. 

“I like it”, Charlotte said in a voice just above a whisper. 

“Y-you do?”, Becky scratched at her palm. “That’s amazing – you never like any of my awesome songs”.

Charlotte leaned over and restarted the song, flashing a cheeky smile at Becky. “I need to hear it again”.

-

**_May 26th 2018_ **

When the email notification popped on Becky’s home screen, she immediately ran downstairs in search of her mother. The teenager found her by the sink, washing dishes.

“Ma! They uh.. just sent the email”, she said, nervously playing with her guitar pick necklace.

Her mom looked up, eyes widened. “Well... what did they say?”

Becky shrugged. “Dunno, I haven’t opened it yet”. She slumped down in a chair and placed her phone face down on the kitchen table. “I’m nervous, I guess”.

“Nervous? You?” her mother scoffed.

Becky sighed and fiddled with her fingers. “What if I don’t get accepted? I would have failed myself... and you... and Charlotte”. She got a little choked up thinking about letting her mother and girlfriend down.

“Oh come on now, Rebecca. You know I’ll always be immensely proud of you – doesn’t matter what happens”. Her mother walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Now open the bleeding email”.

Becky bit at her lower lip as she checked the email. Her eyes scanned the screen a couple of times – and she needs to read it more than once to truly register it all.

“So? What did they say?”, her mother asked cautiously.

“Fuck...” Becky muttered and chuckled in disbelief. 

“What does it say, Becky?” her mother tried again. But Becky’s words had deserted her. She simply handed her mother the cell phone. 

A few minutes pass before either woman says anything.

“This is good, Chicken... you got in”.

Becky shook her head. This wasn’t good – it was the opposite of good. “It says Los Angeles, Ma... I gotta move to L.A”.

-

_**April 19th 2018** _

“Prom was fun, right?”, Charlotte skipped along the sidewalk. Becky looked up from her notebook and gave a quick smile.

“Yeah... Was pretty cool”, the ginger noted absentmindedly.

“Are you okay? You’re acting weird...” Charlotte held on tighter to the straps of her backpack.

Becky closed her notebook and flung an arm around her girlfriend. “Sorry babe, I was just...” Becky shook her head and offered a smile. “Don’t worry about it”. 

“You sure?”, Charlotte asked carefully.

“Come on now, Charlie. I’m great. In fact, I’ve been doing some thinking and I want us to do something”. She nudged her girlfriend with her shoulder.

Charlotte raised her eyebrow slightly. “What do you mean? We always do stuff- we’re literally going to the library right now to study together”.

“Nah – I was thinking we could do something a little different”

-

“Alright, you ready?”, the tattoo artist asked, holding Charlotte by the wrist.

The blonde took a deep breath before giving an affirmative nod. 

“Cool. Let’s get started then”.

“Umm wait – Becks, can you hold my hand? My other hand?”

Becky, who was standing by the door and awaiting her turn, padded over and sat down by Charlotte. She grabbed her hand and brought it to her mouth, placing a soft peck on it.

“You think there’ll be blood?”, Charlotte asked in a small voice.

Becky gave a low chuckle. “Pretty sure there won’t be any blood”. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Charlotte’s ear. “Hey, you’re such a champ for doing this”.

“I want to”, came the response.

-

**_May 27th 2018_ **

They always ended up in the same gas station parking lot, overlooking the distant lights of the town. The first few stars had just made their appearance and the crescent moon hung high up in the inky skies. 

Becky played with her guitar pick necklace, twisting and turning it absentmindedly.

“What’s wrong?”, Charlotte queried.

“How do you always know when...”

“I know you, Becky. Now spill it”.

Becky sighed, covering her face with both her hands. “I... I heard back from the... uh, from the drama school”. She bit at her lip and decided to rip the band-aid off. “So I got in – but not here...”

“You got in? Becks that’s awesome! ” Charlotte pulled her girlfriend in for a hug.

“Char... I-I have to go to Los Angeles”.

Charlotte retreated and locked eyes with Becky for the first time that night. She swallowed thickly before talking again. “Wait, y-you said the campus was in Orlando – how...”

“I... I was nervous about getting rejected... and I ended up applying to the one in L.A as well”. She grabbed hold of Charlotte’s cold hand. “But I’m not going – so it’s okay”.

“What? No! You... you have to go”.

“No... Char I’m not leaving you... or my mother. I can’t”.

Charlotte noticed the tears welling up in Becky’s eyes. So instead of fighting with her, she laced their fingers together.

“I can’t just pack up and move across the country – I won’t”.

Charlotte thought for a few minutes before saying anything – having an internal argument with the part of her that wants Becky to stay and the other part that just couldn’t let her give up on her dreams. In the end, the answer is simple.

“You have to go, Becks. I can’t be the reason you stay here and... waste your talent and your life. I would never forgive myself – and in a few years you won’t be able to forgive me either”.

Becky sniffed a few times. “I’ve made up my mind, Charlotte. I’m staying here”.

“If you stay...” Charlotte let go of her girlfriend’s hand. “...I’ll break up with you”.

“Wait... what?”

“Becky, ten years from now... you’re gonna resent me”.

“Guess we’ll only find that out in ten years”, Becky said with half a smile. 

“Fuck you, I’m serious. You’re going to L.A”. She shoved at Becky. “Promise me you’ll go”. She had seemed so earnest, so sincere, that Becky could only nod.

“Seems like you really want me to leave – should I be worried?”, she put an arm around her girlfriend.

“Are you kidding? I should be the worried one. You’re gonna be surrounded by hot Californian girls”.

“Yeah...”, Becky said dreamily, before bursting out with laughter. “I love you so much”. She kissed Charlotte’s temple. 

“I love you more”.

“No you don’t, but that’s okay”, the ginger teen said with a smile.

They spent the rest of the night together, kissing, listening to music, actively avoiding the topic of California. At one point Becky silently cried, but wiped her tears off and continued to hold Charlotte close.

-

**March 15th 2018**

Charlotte rolled onto her side and watched as Becky jotted down in her journal. Her ginger hair was a mess and her skin was still red and warm and slightly sweaty.

“Whatcha writing?”, Charlotte asked with a playful smirk on her face.

“Just have a lot of feelings right now”, Becky croaked, voice hoarse for a number of reasons.

Charlotte giggled and bit at her lower lip. “You couldn’t wait ‘til after I leave to journal about our first time”.

“Yep. I’m a dork like that”. The ginger closed her journal and placed it on the nightstand. She slid back down into bed and ran her hand down Charlotte’s bare back. “Thank you”.

“I should thank you, Becks. I’ve never...” she let out a breathy sigh “...It’s never been that good for me”. She reached out and played with Becky’s necklace. 

“Same”. The Irish teen pulled Charlotte closer, impossibly closer – had that been a thing. “I don’t stop until you’re satisfied and I won’t leave until you’re happy”.

“Mmm, all that _and_ you write kick-ass poetry? You’re perfect”. Charlotte gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before settling down into bed. Becky latched onto her warm body, cuddling her, refusing to let go.

-

**_August 27th 2018_ **

Becky didn’t want to get up that morning.

She didn’t want to take a shower or get dressed or do anything. 

The ginger stood in the mirror and traced along the inked words by her clavicle. _Thinkin’ ‘Bout Forever_.

She used her palm to wipe away some loose tears. She cursed her own lack of composure and pulled an ash grey t-shirt over her head. Crying wouldn’t help – and neither would wallowing in misery.

And why was she still miserable? She spent the entire summer with her girlfriend and with her mother. 

She and Charlotte went to the beach and Disneyland and a few Heats games. They binge-watched Barry, went to brunch, had picnics, stayed up all night looking at the stars. They had sex every other day. Why was that still not enough?

Her mother promised her she’d be okay, that she loved her job and that she had friends who could keep her company. Promised Becky that she wouldn’t be alone. But that wasn’t enough either.

Becky walked down the stairs with her backpack hanging off one shoulder. The rest of her things were already in the trunk and her mother had been waiting for her by the front door.

“Took your sweet time gettin’ ready”, her mother joked. “Now come on, we... uh... we still have to stop by Charlotte’s”.

Becky’s heart rate spiked at the mention of her girlfriend’s name, but she said nothing. And her face remained indifferent on the way over, too. Her mother knew she was in a bad way, because the Irish teen didn’t hook her phone up to the music system like she always did when they drove somewhere.

“Rebecca... You’re comin’ back. It’s not like you’re leaving forever. And I know Charlotte – she’ll wait for you. That girl loves you very, very much”. 

Becky still said nothing – she just stared out the window, trying to fight back the tears.

When they get to the Flair estate, Becky jumped out of the car and all but ran to the front door. It opens before she even gets her hand up to knock.

“Becky... Good to see you”, Ric Flair said. Becky found it strange that the man was home (he so seldom was). “She... uh... Charlotte’s up in her room – I’m sure you know where that is”.

Becky gave a quick nod, before entering the house and making her way up the spiral staircase. She reached Charlotte’s door, knowing she needn’t knock, but does so away.

The door opened and the first thing Becky did was wince when she saw Charlotte’s red and watery eyes. 

“Can I come in?”

The blonde simply nodded.

Becky closed the door behind her and joined Charlotte on the foot end of the bed. She ran her hands up and down her thighs for a while, feeling awkward in the presence of the person she loved most. “Charlotte... babe – I could still stay. Fuck, all you need to do is ask me to stay and I will”.

Charlotte shot a cheerless look at her girlfriend. “I’m not that selfish, Becks”.

“But I...”

“No... nothing you say is gonna change my mind. You’re going. Don’t worry about us – we’re gonna be fine”. 

“I’m not worried about us... I’m worried about you”. Becky sighed before continuing. “I was your go-to person, Charlie. All those times... you said I was the only one who ever listened to you – who’s ever really cared. What’s gonna happen to you when I leave?” She couldn’t stop the tears anymore – so she didn’t try.

“Becky...”, Charlotte pulled the other girl in for a hug. “I’ll be okay – I’m strong. You made me strong”.

The ginger reluctantly loosened from Charlotte’s hug and reached for her hand. She whimpers slightly when she sees the words tattooed on the side of it. _A Little_ _Patience_. And those words convinced her to say what she said next. 

“If... If I can’t have you right now, I’ll wait dear”.

They kissed after that. 

“Don’t be upset, but I can’t go downstairs. I can’t watch you leave”, Charlotte whispered.

Becky nodded. Then she got up on her feet and held her hand out for Charlotte to take. The blonde complied, and they share another hug for a few long seconds.

“Look after yourself”, Charlotte said as she tucked a stray lock of orange hair behind Becky’s ear.

“I’ll have to – since I won’t have you to look after me”.

“And you better call me every single day”.

“Twice a day”.

Charlotte managed a sad chuckle. “And since I know you won’t fall in love with some bimbo wannabe actress because you love me so much – promise me you won’t ever, ever, _ever_ change”.

Becky swallowed thickly. “I promise, Charlotte”. She reached for her guitar pick necklace and pulled it over her head. “Now since I made you all these promises... how about you do me a solid...” Becky got on the tips of her toes and put the necklace around Charlotte’s neck. “Hold on to this until I come back”.

“Becks... this is your prized possession. You love this necklace”.

“I know... And now I have two reasons to come back”.

Charlotte placed a soft kiss on Becky’s forehead. “I love you so fucking much”.

Becky choked back a few more tears. “I love you, too”. 

They share one more kiss and it’s heartbreaking when they pull apart.

-

Becky made her way down the stairs. She noticed that Ric was talking to Joe in the living area, so she walked in there. 

“Ric... Can I talk to you for a second?”, she asked boldly, the way she always addressed the man.

He waved Joe off and the big Samoan left the room.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s Charlotte...” Becky swallowed down the lump in her throat. “She needs you... she’s always needed you. Now I know you’re a busy man, but she’s your daughter. And you’re the only family she has”. Becky watched as Ric sat down on the couch. “I’m not saying control every aspect of her life or... impose or whatever. Just be there for her. Even if it’s just once in a while”.

The man nodded, then got up to his feet. “I’m trying... Why do you think I’m here today? I knew you were leaving and I knew Charlotte would be upset”. He scratched at his head. “I know I’m no father of the year or anything, but I love my daughter”.

“Good”. Becky was just about to turn around and leave, when she felt Ric’s hand on her shoulder.

“You’re a good kid, Becky. You love Charlotte – not because of superficial things like... well, everything you see here around you. You just love her for who she is and that’s rare”. He opened his arms, inviting Becky in for a hug. The ginger rolls her eyes, but complies anyway. When they part, Ric walks Becky to the front door.

“I hope you two end up together”, Ric said just as Becky reached the last porch step.

“We will”.

-

Becky got into the car, reached over to plug her phone into the music system and skipped a few songs before she got to the one she wanted to hear.

“You ready to go?”, her mother asked with a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah... I am”.

Neither woman says anything for a few minutes, until Becky’s mom glances over at her. “This is new”.

Becky allows herself a small smile. “Yeah – it’s Frank Ocean”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... That was sad. 
> 
> I'm on the Tumblr sometimes : RileySav7
> 
> Now it's back to that multi-chapter mess called Take Care x


End file.
